


Crashing Down

by orphan_account



Series: To All of Eos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia's Coffee & Tea, Jealousy, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn't want to ruin one of the best things in his life, so he kept quiet and endured—until he realized how jealous he became when he saw you spending time with the prince.





	Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned as a one-shot, but I'd grown too impatient and I've decided to post this as an introduction chapter.

**WHEN**  Prompto Argentum was a child, he learned that his life was drastically different from someone his age. Most specifically, his upbringing was unlike any other kid's; it paled in comparison. Others had someone to come home to, someone to ask them about their day, and someone to laugh and joke with. As for Prompto? After long, lonely days of school he was often greeted with unbearable silence and the feeling of emptiness. Being an only child with a mother who was rarely home had that effect.

He never got to experience what families did together, considering there was always a never-ending abundance of work for his sole guardian. By the end of every week an envelope would arrive. It would generally contain a certain amount of crowns _ *****_  for him to spend, accompanied with short letters written by his mother. Even as he received many from her throughout the years, every letters' contents were always uncannily like the first. Prompto refused to point it out in a response, but deep down he could sense the underlying feeling of sadness that came with each entry.

* * *

_**Dear Sunshine,** _

_How are you? Are you eating healthily? Do you need me to send you anything? If you ever need more crowns to spend, don't hesitate to ask! I'm here to provide for your well-being! Please continue to study hard, but do not forget to take care of yourself! I'm very proud of you and your latest accomplishments (and I know your father would be too)! You have a bright and promising future ahead of you my love, and I'm excited for you._

_I_   _wish we could be together again. There isn't a day that I don't think about you._ _Stay safe and don't talk to strangers! I look forward to hearing more about your experiences, please write back as soon as possible! I love you from the bottom of my heart, Prompto._

 _All the best,_  
_**Mommy ♡**_

_**P.S.** Please send me more of those cute photos! I frame them all over the wall because you're so talented!_

_**P.P.S.**  Shiba Inus if you can?_

_**P.P.P.S.** Maybe a picture of you and your friends?_

* * *

Don't get him wrong, Prompto loved and appreciated his mother for her unwavering hard work when it came to funding his everyday life. The boy had the privilege to live a simple and comfortable life, with only his mother doing all the work after the loss of his father. But with the lacking presence of someone to physically be around to care for him, it was difficult for him to genuinely feel happy.

With no one aiding him through the many hurdles of life, Prompto Argentum grew up struggling and learning many things on his own. It made him feel no incentive towards reaching out to make friends. Though... a tiny part of him did believe that he would've gotten rejected if he approached any of the friend groups that were already established. That fear prevented him from enjoying the first six years of his academic career.

During primary school, every day was the same mundane pattern: wake up, eat, attend school, go home, do homework, eat, sleep, repeat. One day when he was in the third grade Prompto asked his mother for a camera as he'd seen one used on a tv show. He immediately grew to love photography, and on the occasion that school was not in session, he used his camera and took pictures as he traveled through his neighborhood and around the Crown City.

He never took pictures of other people because he didn't want anyone feeling angry or uncomfortable towards him. Instead, animals were always his favorite subjects to take pictures of after learning about his mother's love for them. Prompto would send his mother the three that he deemed best out of nearly hundreds. Something he did enjoy on a weekly basis was reading her reactions to the photos he'd sent.

Despite the tediousness of his daily routine, he thought there was nothing wrong with it as long as he got through life. Prompto aimed his sights solely on his mother's wish and studied every day with the goal to graduate with the highest form of education he could.

Entering secondary school was hectic. He discovered that the kingdom's very own Prince Noctis attended his school, and it was a big deal for everyone. Almost all the students at their school vied for the heir's friendship or a form of acknowledgement at the least.

Although Prompto became fascinated with the idea of having a royal as a classmate, he still steered clear of conversing with anyone (unless necessary) and remained friendless. Throughout the craziness, he stuck through, continued his school work, and received the best grades he could manage.

Just as he thought his school life would calm down, 13-year-old Prompto Argentum somehow found himself playing a part in someone else's life, and vice versa.

It all started when he found a puny, white puppy lost and all alone. Just like him.

On that fateful day,

he met...

 **You**.

**Author's Note:**

> ***** In-game it's stated that Insomnia has different currency than the rest of Eos. With that in mind, I named it in this piece. And so, the Crown City has "crowns" as its currency.


End file.
